


Solar eclipse

by vinegardoppio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Naruto is bipolar and deals with a depressive episode, Self Harm, and this is set in a later time when naruto is hokage, hinata and sasuke comfort their bf, i didn't proof read this because i never proof read stuff, they're all dating - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Scalding hot water





	Solar eclipse

Running water.

Scalding hot, burning skin turned red.   
He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, with the tap running over his hands.  
It hurt at first, then it became a numb warm sensation.   
He stared at his hands, feeling almost disconnected from them, from himself.

"Naruto?"   
The quiet voice of his girlfriend called, "You've been in there for awhile, is everything okay?"  
He didn't respond. Focused on the burning warmth on his hands, the punishment he gave himself. 

There was whispering outside the door as his partners discussed what to do.  
"It's been half an hour now. Maybe he passed out or something!" "Washing his hands? He'd have to be seriously ill to do that. And we saw him just before he went in there. He was fine."  
Sasuke reasoned, Hinata hummed in response. Neither knew what to do. 

Usually their boyfriend was loud, open, and honest with how he was feeling. But recently he's been more closed off.   
It wasn't like him, and now he's locked himself in the bathroom for half an hour and counting.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, making a decision on how to handle the situation.   
"if you don't come out or respond to us in the next 60 seconds I'm breaking this door down."   
Naruto didn't hear him. He stayed focused on his hands.   
His hands burned but he didn't feel it. They were bright red at this point.

Sasuke counted down thirty seconds, before deciding he had enough early and kicking in the door.  
"Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed, startled before seeing the state her other boyfriend was in.   
The two of them walked to the boy, shook out of his trance, the feeling coming back to his hands all at once and a burning stinging pain filling him.   
Hinata turned the water off quickly. "What were you doing?! Your hands are all burned!"   
"I," He started as he stared at the confused girl. 

After a long, heavy silence he let out a quiet sob.  
"I don't know. I just, I felt, I wanted to hurt myself, I guess."   
Hinata grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Sasuke hesitated only a moment before joining it.  
The two of them held him close.  
"Why would you do that?" Sasuke whispered.   
"Everything's just so much recently, hokage duties and life and Kuruma and everything just hit me so hard. I thought I was better, I hadn't had an episode like this in so long. But everything just hit me all at once and I felt like i was drowning. I remembered everyone treating me like a monster, and I felt like I needed punishment or something." He let everything spill out, all that he's been feeling. All his sadness.

Both his partners tightened their grip. Hinata spoke first. "Naruto, I know hokage duties are hard sometimes. I know everyone depending on you can get to you. But you're not alone. You have everyone in Konoha supporting you. You have Shikamaru to help you. You have me and Sasuke, we all love you and we're here for you."  
"And you aren't a monster." Sasuke cut in. "You're far from it. You're the best damn ninja this village has ever seen. You've devoted everything to these people. You and that damn fox."

Naruto laughed a little, not one out of humor, but one out of happiness. He let his partners hold and comfort him, he reveled in the closeness. He knew it'd be okay with Sasuke and Hinata by his side.   
They were there for him, and he was there for them.   
And it'd be okay.

"Now, can we look at your hands? They're pretty red." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad but basically I think Naruto self harms by burning himself ??


End file.
